


A Tail of Two Cyber-Kitties

by ShiTiger



Series: Expect the Unexpected [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Slash, Sparklings, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steeljaw catches Ravage babysitting a winged sparkling.  Fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tail of Two Cyber-Kitties

'More tea, Kitty?'

Ravage sighed, resisting the urge to rip off the huge pink bow around his neck and make his escape. For some odd reason, Starscream's little bundle of joy (aka: the evil spawn of the late Lord Megatron and the Air Commander himself) seemed attached to him. The little brat always seemed to follow Ravage around, no matter where the cyber cat went. Finally, Soundwave decided to just appoint Ravage to babysitting duty.

"Ravage… Oldest. Keep… Optic… On… Sparkling."

The panther-like bot dropped his head, wanting nothing more than to just curl up and sleep in the sun. This was worse than babysitting all his siblings at the same time… ok, maybe not worse. Definitely more humiliating. Pink bow. Enough said.

'Drink tea, kitty! Drink tea!'

'I hate my life,' Ravage mused under his breath.

Silverwing (the spawn of the underworld) giggled happily as he pushed a cube of extremely delicate energon (made for sparklings) across the blanket they were sitting on. Apparently they were playing tea party in the middle of the forest. Oh joy.

Sighing deeply, the metallic feline lapped at the energon a few times. Yuuuck! Ravage made a face, which prompted another giggle from the seeker sparkling.

'Awww… isn't this just cute.'

Ravage leapt to his paws, growling low in his throat at the Autobot cassette that was watching them from a nearby tree. The golden feline rolled his shoulders as he sat up from his perch on a branch, watching the tea party with vivid amusement.

'Steeljaw,' Ravage didn't know whether to be furious… or mortified. Both. Definitely both.

'Nother kitty!' Silverwing shrieked happily, waving his little servos in the air.

'What do You want?' Ravage growled, keeping his optics locked on the other bot.

'Mmmm… nothing at all. I was just minding my own business when I heard a sparkling and decided to investigate. I didn't know you were such an avid babysitter Ravage,' Steeljaw grinned, leaping down from the tree.

The Decepti-cat snarled warningly, stepping in front of Silverwing to guard the sparkling.

'Kitty! Kitty!' the sparkling bounced up and down on the ground; clearly overjoyed at having another playmate.

'The bow… it's cute,' the Autobot grinned charmingly, sitting back on his haunches a foot away from the picnic blanket.

'ENOUGH! What the slag do you want, Steeljaw!' Ravage yowled, sharp teeth bared at the other cat.

'Whoh… temper, temper. I didn't come to fight. So, whose sparkling is that?' the gold-armored feline asked, nodding his head at Silverwing.

'None of your slaggin' business,' the Decepticon growled back.

'Slag! Slag!' Silverwing repeated happily.

Ravage groaned, resisting the urge to flop down and cover his face with his paws. When Starscream finds out that he taught his kid to swear…

'Who taught you how to say that word?' Ravage asked the young seeker suddenly, face brightening for the first time that day.

'Errrr. Avage?' Silverwing looked adorably confused.

'No, not Ravage. Steeljaw. Say Steeljaw,' the panther urged, nodding to the Autobot.

'Steel-aw. Steel-aw. Steelie-kitty!' the silver seeker churred happily.

'Oh sure, blame the Autobot,' Steeljaw rolled his optics as he padded closer.

Ravage turned away, smirking as the golden cat got closer… closer….

'YOWL!'

'KITTY!'

Ravage collapsed in a heap, laughing loudly at the Autobot who had darted away from the sparkling to nurse his bent tail.

'I guess you think this is funny,' Steeljaw grimaced, making sure his tail wasn't permanently damaged. The golden cat eyed the panther who was laying on his side chuckling. A playful look came over the Autobot's feline face as he prepared to pounce.

'Don't you dar… AAAACK! GET OFF!'

Silverwing clapped his servos together, shrieking happily as he watched the two cats tussle on the grass.

'So this is where you ran off to,' a calm voice announced as a red armored mech stepped out of the bushes.

Ravage took advantage of the distraction to bite the other cat's leg before rolling out from under him. Darting to his feet, he faced the new Autobot with a half-sparked glare.

'Ouch. You sure are feisty today, Ravage,' Steeljaw stated, licking the wound.

'Kitties making more kitties!' Silverwing shrieked happily.

'NO! Kitties were not… I mean, WE were not doing anything of the sort,' Ravage announced, standing between Blaster and the sparkling.

Blaster just smiled, waving at the sparkling who churred happily at the attention.

'And who might you be, little one?' the red mech asked, kneeling down to get a closer look.

'Silverwing… My sparkling,' a nasal voice announced. Starscream landed gracefully on his feet next to the picnic blanket and scooped his child up into his arms.

'Mummy! Mummy! Kitties making more kitties!' the sparkling yelled, waving his servos happily.

'NO, WE WERE NOT!' Ravage yelped in denial.

'Well, I wouldn't mind…' Steeljaw growled playfully, padding closer to the Decepti-cat.

'Back off, Romeo,' snarled the panther, leaping away from the other cat and darting behind the elder seeker's legs.

'Blaster,' Starscream stated, watching the Autobot stand up.

'Starscream. And Starscream's sparkling,' the red mech nodded to the baby.

'Hmmm…' the Air Commander glanced at the two felines and smirked.

'Tell your leader that I will be bringing Silverwing over to visit in a few days. After all, an Uncle should get to know his own Nephew. Don't you agree…' the seeker announced.

'So that's Megatron's…' Blaster gaped, startled.

'And… Ravage will be joining us,' Starscream finished, picking up the protesting Decepti-cat before charging his jets and leaping into the sky.

'Looks like our lives are going to get a bit more interesting from now on,' Blaster grinned at his cassette, before scooping up the picnic blanket the seeker had left behind.

'I hope so,' Steeljaw answered, following his creator out of the forest.

'That was quite the pretty bow Ravage was wearing.'

'Purrrrrr… Yes, it was.'

...the end...

**Author's Note:**

> When this idea came to me, I almost died laughing! It started with a sparkling… and a kitty with a pink bow. Poor Ravage. He's so fun to torture.
> 
> And the sparkling? Cute little Silverwing is going to break quite a few sparks when he grows up. He'll be a petite little triple-changing seeker, able to turn into a jet and a motorcycle.


End file.
